You Are My Sunshine
"You Are My Sunshine" is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' seventy-eighth episode overall. Synopsis As Jax reaches the verge of getting SAMCRO permanently out of the gun business, Tara makes a bold move in protecting her children. Juice's guilt leads Nero to the truth about Darvany's death. Mr. Wu's revenge on the Irish comes with unexpected consequences. After finding out The Sons are handing over the gun business to August Marks, Alvarez reaches out to Nero. Plot Jax meets privately with DA Patterson, who tells her the sheriff's deputy getting killed during Clay's transport hijacking was collateral damage from the IRA. She's not buying it and doesn't believe Clay would kill Galen and his men either. Jax tries to sell the idea that Clay and Galen's deal went bad. "There's a lot of that going around," she says, perturbed. He argues he delivered what he promised: KG9s, IRA supplier and a local gun dealer. "You're a very smart man, Mr. Teller. I can see how you've risen to your rank," she says. "Unfortunately, I inherited it," he says. She wants to finish her investigation before she decides if he kept his end of the bargain. They split and Jax reports to his guys. "She knows she got played. She also knows she got what she needed. We gotta wait, see how it lands," he says. Up at the cabin, Tara sits at Bobby's bedside. Patterson calls to let her know she squared away witness protection through ATF using a RICO charge. She needs the bullet and wants to meet soon. Tara hurries off the phone as Bobby wakes up, but says she'll try to make it work. Bobby wakes up and thanks her, taking her hand. Wayne drops by Gemma's, where she's feeding the boys. Abel's in a funk and asks where mommy is. Jax and Chibs meet with Connor, who sold the Kings Jax's story about Clay and Galen killing each other. But he hasn't brought up August taking over distribution yet. Jax wonders if Connor needs protection, in case Lin and the Asians try to retaliate when they hear Galen is dead. On the reservation, Tig, Montez and Quinn check in on the guns the Irish are guarding. They check that everything is there but the KG9s. Then they shoot Galen's men. Jax greets Bohai Lin and his guys later outside the warehouse to recover Happy. When he sees that the Sons have already killed Galen's guys, Bohai's upset, and explains he wanted to take vengeance himself. He demands Connor or he'll kill Happy. "Starting a war drains both sides," Jax cautions. "I'm not starting it, I'm joining it," Bohai says. He gets in his car and takes off, taking Happy with him. At Diosa, Nero gets a visit from Fiasco, an angry member of his crew. He tells Nero that the Byz Lats feel like Nero has abandoned them since he met the Sons. "I know we need alliances, but this club has been nothing but problems," Fiasco says. Fiasco assures him they all respect him and need him for the gang to survive, but he asks Nero to sit down with Marcus Alvarez of the Mayans. He wants "brown helping brown." Nero agrees. Back at Gemma's daycare and rehab, Wendy watches Abel draw. Gemma comes to see Wendy. She's going to real rehab tomorrow. Wendy can't understand why Gemma is helping her. Gemma explains that if Tara goes to jail, she's going to need help with the boys and her options are limited. She thinks Wendy has already paid the price for her betrayal. Gemma promises to deal with Jax letting her near the kids. At the cabin, Tara announces to Juice that she needs to go get supplies. He tells her Rat will go with her. Juice joins Bobby, who asks if everything went as planned with Clay. Bobby changed his vote because Clay dying before wasn't best for the club. "But this time it made sense," Bobby says. Juice doesn't look like he agrees. Bobby can tell how tightly wound Juice is and orders him to go to Diosa to unwind. "You're making everybody nervous, especially me," Bobby says. With Bobby in the bathroom, Juice pockets most of his pills. Nero meets with Marcus, who explains the delicate gang balance in Oakland and the fact that the Sons acted as de facto referee because they sold guns to all the gangs. But with the Sons pulling out and August taking over, it gives the Niners more power and creates an imbalance. Alvarez is going to meet with the Chinese to discuss their options. Nero tries to explain he has nothing to do with the Sons outside of Diosa. Alvarez tells him he's starting a Mayan chapter in Stockton. If things play out the way he expects, it'll be brown and yellow against black and white, which puts Nero at odds with Jax and his own crew. Nero wants to stay out of it, but Alvarez makes it clear that he can't. Jax, Chibs and Tig tell Connor that someone found his truck empty and his guys dead. Jax tells him this is why he needs August Marks, for protection. Connor agrees to at least suggest it to the Kings, which is what Jax wanted to hear. Tara arrives at her office and is surprised to find Gemma waiting for her. She wants anti-nausea meds for Wendy. Tara tries to look busy as she says she'll meet Gemma outside in 20 minutes. Gemma passes DA Patterson in the hall. Patterson says she's there because of the sheriff's deputy. In Tara's office, Patterson introduces Raymond Bowman with ATF. They want the bullet, but Tara refuses to hand it over until after they send her immunity and witness protection agreement to her lawyer. If he says it's OK, she'll be at Patterson's office by 6p with her sons. When she leaves, Bowman thinks Tara hasn't made up her mind. Patterson knows it's a big decision for her since she loves Jax and grew up without a father and doesn't want to repeat it. Patterson lays out Tara's options: "If she doesn't testify, I'll bury her in court. If she tries to run with those boys, the MC will hunt her down and kill her." Back at the cabin, Tara asks Jax about his plans for the night. He says he'll be dealing with the Irish til late. The boys are with Gemma. Tara says she'll stay at the cabin. Jax tells her they'll figure things out. He turns to leave and she goes to him and hugs him. She tells him she's sorry then walks away. Jax rounds up everybody but Bobby and Red and they head out. Juice stumbles in to Diosa, stoned and upset about Clay. He talks to Lyla, who assures him things will get better. She shows him to a room to wait for a girl. He asks for someone nice. Back out at the bar, Lyla says hi to Gemma and tells her Juice is a little "undone." Waiting for his date, Juice looks at his MC tattoos in the mirror and starts to freak out. He scrambles for more pills as he crumples to the floor. Back at the cabin, Tara gets the booze out of Bobby's hands and gets him back in bed. He tells her he loves her as he drifts off. Tara makes excuses and says she's going to lie down, then climbs out the window. Jax and the Sons meet up with Connor and his guys. The Kings weren't thrilled with the August Marks idea, but he's waiting to meet with him. Instead, when cars pull up, Bohai Lin and the Chinese get out. Connor knows he's been betrayed as the Sons all pull guns on him. Jax smiles at Connor and tells him: "Don't worry, it ends well." Connor doesn't have much reason to believe him as he's hauled away. Jax makes sure to get Happy back before turning over Connor. Lin's guys place Connor in their van. Jax and the Sons show Bohai Lin and his guys into the warehouse, telling him the guns are in the truck. But when they fling open the truck doors, a hail of bullets rains out on the Chinese, courtesy of the Niners, with back-up from the Sons. A half dozen Chinese are mowed down. Chibs hands Happy a gun as Happy says he loves his guys. Happy finishes off his captor, Bohai. Tara drives away from the cabin and gets a call from Patterson, telling Tara her lawyer made a few tweaks but OK'd her deal. Patterson expects her by 6 p.m. Back at the warehouse, the Sons have recovered Connor and his men. Connor is not thrilled with the turn of events, but Jax smugly reminds him he told him it ends well. And now Connor knows he can count on August Marks. Jax knows this means Oakland "unravels a little," but he's prepared to let August explain it when he arrives. At Diosa, Gemma declines Chuckie's offer to trade chinchillas for house services. When Nero comes in, she tries to ask about his bad day. He doesn't get a chance to answer when the girl who was with Juice comes in to get them. Juice is passed out naked in the room. Lyla finds the oxy wrappers, but they tell her not to call 911. Instead, Gemma jams her fingers down his throat to make him throw up. August shows up and tells Connor he can double their territory. He hands over $500,000 and asks for their first order to be four times the Sons' usual shipment. "You tell your organization I'm very serious about being in business with them. And if it helps, my mom's maiden name was McDuffy," August tells Connor. He leaves Connor the cash. Jax walks August to his car. "Whatever happens here, you've done your part. Trager's clear," August says. Back at Diosa, Nero notes that it doesn't seem like Juice cared if he died. Gemma knows, but asks Nero to let her talk to Juice before anyone tells Jax. Tara pulls over to call Gemma, she tells her Bobby's been drinking all day and his stitches are bleeding and with everyone gone she needs an extra pair of hands. Gemma tells her Wayne is at her house with the boys and says she's on her way. Gemma goes to Nero, who asks if everything's OK. "No, of course not. First the little one OD's now the fat one is bleeding out," Gemma says. She tells Nero she loves him before she leaves and kisses him good-bye. Lyla thinks it's sweet. Then Juice wakes up and throws up on Nero's hand as he holds the trash can, very sweet. Lyla has to go service customers so it falls to Nero to get Juice up and moving. In his woozy state, Juice apologizes for killing Darvany Jennings. Nero pieces together that he's talking about Darvany the mother of the school shooter. "Jax put that on you?" Nero asks. Juice cries and apologizes. When he slumps to the ground, Nero, disgusted, lets him fall in a crumpled mess. He contemplates the world he's part of now. Wendy and Wayne play with the boys at Gemma's house when Tara comes by. She collects the boys and goes to leave, but Wayne stops her. She says she wants to take them to dinner, but Wayne won't let her go. Tara calmly turns Abel's head toward her and away from Wayne and pulls a gun on Wayne. She tells him to tell Gemma what she pulled. Wayne and Wendy ask where she'll go and she assures them she'll be safe. They realize she made a deal. Wayne doesn't want anything to happen in front of the boys, so he opens the door. As Wendy watches Abel run out, she shouts out "I'm your real mommy!" Tara panics and wallops her, then grabs Thomas and runs out. Moments later, Gemma gets a call, stops her car and turns around. Connor gets word from the Kings that they'll try a deal with August. "It's been an interesting road, Jackson, one I'm really looking forward to getting off of," Connor says. "You and me both, brother," Jax says. Connor shakes hands and drives off. "Well Jackie boy, you just advanced race relations in Ireland by 50 years," Chibs says. "And half a million dollars," Tig says. The Sons enjoy their victory. Jax gets a call from Gemma. Nero tucks Juice in to bed. Lila comes to tell him that Gemma called, asking him to meet at Jax's house. Nero nods, full of fury. In the car, Tara tries to explain what Wendy said to Abel, saying that sometimes mommies have to do hard things that not everyone likes. Tara starts to sing them "You Are My Sunshine" to keep them calm. Then Abel asks where they're going and if daddy will be there. Tara wipes away tears. Patterson and the ATF try to reach Tara, but don't get her. Tara pulls over her car, which is loaded in the back with suitcases. Only the janitor comes to Patterson's office. It's 6:40p.m. Tara brings the boys to a motel. (over "You Are My Sunshine") Jax comes home and looks through every room, finding only empty closets and cribs. Gemma shows up. "I saw Patterson at St. Thomas, she must have made a deal," Gemma says. Jax goes nuts and trashes the room. In Patterson's office, she tells the ATF guy she'll have her sheriffs start looking for Tara. Tara lies in bed with her boys. Nero shows up angry at Jax's house. "Tara ratted, she took the boys," Gemma tells him. Nero sees how hurt Jax is and tries to let his own anger go. He clenches his fist, then puts a reassuring fatherly hand on Jax's back. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (credit only) * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case Guest stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Billy Brown as August Marks *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Jacob Vargas as Allesandro Montez *Douglas Bennett as Orlin West *Keone Young as Bohai Lin *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Mo McRae as Tyler *Jeff Howard as ATF Agent Bowman Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Scott Anderson as Connor Malone *Kevin Fry-Bowers as Neil *Alan O'Neill as Hugh *Marlane Barnes as Sandy Deaths *Neil - Shot in the back of the head by Rane Quinn. *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the head by Allesandro Montez. *5 unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot by Tyler Yost and seven unnamed Niners. *2 Unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot by Tig Trager and Chibs Telford. *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot in the chest by Jax Teller. *Bohai Lin - Shot multiple times by Happy Lowman. Featured Music * Jamey Johnson, Twiggy Ramirez & Shooter Jennings - "You Are My Sunshine" Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6